Caught In The Act
by deathbybunny
Summary: What if things played out a little differently in episode 23? Read and find out. One-shot.


**AN:** Random? Yes. I've actually been trying to write this since December but I kept getting distracted. This is my first attempt at writing a Mai Hime story so apologies if they're a bit OOC. I just did this for fun so I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe Mai Hime or much of anything else really.

Caught In The Act

"What did you do to me?"

Shizuru looked at the young blue haired girl before her. She hadn't meant for Natsuki to find out about her illicit action unto her. Not like this. How disgusted she must be with her! Shizuru's hold on her emotions was quickly coming undone. She reached out towards the blunette, hoping against all odds that she would not be rejected despite her actions.

To her surprise, instead of rejecting her touch, Natsuki grabbed her hand and pulled the older girl towards her. Gasping at the closeness of their bodies, Shizuru could do nothing but let herself slump against the younger girl. Natsuki glared at Yukino and Haruka who had been forgotten for a moment.

"Leave."

"W-What! Did you not hear what bubuzuke did!"

"That's none of your business." Natsuki fixed a glare at Yukino. "Leave now if you still want to keep your precious person with you a bit longer."

Yukino got the message and pulled the loud mouth blonde away from the two girls. Whatever Natsuki had planned for Shizuru was not something she wished to get involved with. Once the girls were gone, Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru and looked at the girls still stunned face.

"Tell me what you want to do with me." She whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

The normally calm and collected Kaicho gave a blush that made Natsuki extremely smug seeing as she was the cause of it. Shizuru could only stutter in an attempt to respond to the blue haired girl. Natsuki chuckled at her inability to talk.

"It's fine if you can't tell me." She grinned roguishly at her. "Actions are better than words anyway."

For the first time in her life, Shizuru passed out from the suggestive images that invaded her mind.

**-My Hime-**

Mai Tokiha had had enough. It's been a week since the Carnival started and they were unable to finish it thanks to two certain HIME's who went missing exactly a week ago. She got so bored of waiting that she went to look for the Obsidian Lord and attempted to figure out if there was a way to speed up the process. To her disappointment, he was apparently limited to waiting as well. He'd even sent Nagi to find the two girls but the boy had not yet returned which was odd since he'd never just disappeared like that before.

So for the first few days, she hung out in the Obsidian Lords lair with Mikoto and Fumi. The only exciting thing that happened was Mashiro getting freed and the people who had vanished came back to life. The Obsidian Lord found himself unable to prevent this and grew extremely angry. Again, he found he could do nothing against the HIME's when they all fought against him to free Reito from his hold. The HIME star was destroyed and the girls were freed from their burden of being HIME's. From there, they walked around Fuuka watching as people slowly returned since there were no more random acts of destruction.

"Where the hell are they!" Haruka screamed.

They'd been patient enough. They were entering their second week and still there was no sign of Natsuki or Shizuru.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Mai asked.

After getting tired of waiting, the HIME's, consisting of Mai, Midori, Mikoto, Nao, Yukino, and Haruka decided to get together and attempt to find out where the two girls had gone. It was great that life seemed to be returning to normal but they were still slightly peeved that they had done all of the work while Natsuki and Shizuru had seemed to just disappear into thin air without contributing to anything. After Haruka and Yukino relayed where they last saw the two girls, the HIME brigade went to the house Shizuru had taken Natsuki hoping to find a clue to lead them to their missing friends (although friends was stretching it for Nao who went along unwillingly).

"This is where we last saw them." Yukino pointed to the rather large home.

The girls spread out and looked for any sign that there was still someone there. Mai and Yukino managed to find a bed with rumpled up sheets. There was no sign, however, that anyone had been there recently. Finding nothing they headed back to the campus where they ran into Chie.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for Natsuki and Kaicho-san." Mai answered. "We haven't seen them for almost two weeks and we're starting to get worried."

Again, worried was probably a stretch for Nao. She could care less if she ever saw that naginata wielding woman and her monstrous child. She'd been traumatized enough by her. Chie smiled at the group.

"If it's those two I know where to find them."

"What! Where are they?"

"Follow me ladies."

Chie led them to an apartment complex that was not far from the campus.

"A few days ago, Natsuki and Kaicho-san were spotted leaving this building together. After some investigating, I found out exactly which apartment was Natsuki's."

"Wait, Natsuki has had an apartment all this time? Why did she live in the dorms then?" Mai asked.

Chie shrugged. "Who knows but it seems she's had this place since she enrolled in the academy. So why don't we pay her a visit?"

Nodding they followed Chie to the complex and up to the fifth floor. Chie stopped in front of room 512 and knocked on the door. After waiting for a minute no one came. Mai knocked again and she received the same results.

"Maybe they're not home?" Yukino offered.

"I didn't climb that fight of stairs for nothing!" Haruka screamed.

"It's flight Haruka-chan." Yukino meekly corrected her best friend.

"That's what I said! I'm not leaving until they open up!"

Haruka banged on the door with all her might. It almost seemed like she was going to knock the door down. Nao got tired of the loud blonde's antics and decided to intervene.

"Arg, get out of the way!"

Nao shoved the blonde aside, ignoring any protest the blonde threw at her and set to work picking the lock on the door. Chie had to admit she was impressed that Nao could pick locks. She'd have to ask the red head to join her when she went on investigations. A click was heard and Nao smiled triumphantly as she opened the door for the rest of the HIME's. They walked into the apartment hoping that Natsuki wouldn't kill them for invading her space. Nao was about to make her escape when Midori grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in with the rest of them. The red head just wanted to go home!

They stood by the entrance looking for any sign of the two girls but found no one. They took tentative steps into the apartment and looked around. It didn't look much like a home. It had a really Spartan like décor. Suddenly they heard a noise coming down from the hall. They all looked confused. It sounded like it was a voice but they couldn't be sure. Nodding to each other, they walked towards the noise. Reaching a door at the end of the hall they pressed their ears up to it. The voices were muffled. They couldn't really tell what was being said. Then suddenly, one voice rang out loud and clear.

"Ah! Natsuki!"

Their faces, with the exception of Haruka and Mikoto, all turned red. Did they hear what they thought they heard?

"Is that bubuzuke?" Haruka asked.

"Uh, I think we should come back later…" Mai suggested. They really had come at an inopportune time.

"No way! I came here for answers!" Haruka shoved them out of her way.

"No wait!" They all screamed but it was too late. Haruka threw open the door.

"Bubuzuke!"

Whatever she was going to say however died in her throat. Unable to contain their curiosity, they all peeked into the dimly lit room. There on the bed sat a very naked Shizuru straddling an equally naked Natsuki. Shizuru's arms were wrapped tightly around the blunette's neck while Natsuki had an arm wrapped around Shizuru's waist. Her other hand was hidden thanks to the fact that it was nestled between the Kaicho's legs. This left the group with little guessing as to what it was doing there.

Immediately Chie passed out from a massive nosebleed although most of them weren't doing much better. Mikoto was spared seeing anything-indecent thanks to Mai covering her eyes in time. Nao had covered her own and screamed something about how they burned. Poor Yukino had passed out from the sight joining Chie on the floor. Midori looked like she was studying the two girls as if they were doing some sort of demonstration.

"What the fuck!" Natsuki yelled at the group. She was about to shove Shizuru off of her but the Kaicho clung tighter to her. "S-Shizuru! Now's not the time!"

"But I'm so close!"

Her frustration was clear on her face. If Natsuki stopped now, Shizuru was fairly certain she'd be driven insane for being denied her much wanted orgasm. The brunette was determined to have her way. Their friends be damned! This was more important than whatever it was they came for!

"If you stop now, I won't let you touch me for a week."

They both knew it was an empty threat. They could barely keep their hands off each other as it was. No way either of them would last a week, however, Natsuki wasn't about to risk it. Even though she was extremely embarrassed to have been caught by her friends in the middle of having sex, she gave them her most intimidating Kuga Death Glare.

"Get the hell out now!"

Midori reacted first and quickly grabbed Haruka by the back of the shirt and pulled her out of the doorway. She swiftly closed the door. The moans resumed moments later. Not wanting to further traumatize themselves, they carried the unconscious bodies of Chie and Yukino to the living room and waited for their friends to….finish their business.

**One hour later…**

"That's it! I'm leaving! I don't care what the mutt and that snake bitch are…"

"What the hell did you just call Shizuru?"

Their attention was brought towards the two girls walking towards them. The towel around the blunette's neck and the slightly darker shade of Shizuru's hair gave away the fact they'd just gotten out of the shower. They had a vague idea as to why it'd taken them so long to come out of Natsuki's room. Nao narrowed her eyes at Natsuki.

"You heard me mutt."

Natsuki glared right back.

"If you call her that again I'm going to make you regret it."

"I'd like to see you try."

Their friends had to hold both of them back from taking swings at each other. It was obvious that the things that were done during the Carnival were still fresh in some of their minds. Eventually, the two girls were sat on opposite sides of the living room. Shizuru took her rightful place in Natsuki's lap. Not only did she do it as a preventive measure but because she couldn't help but want to be close to her lover. Natsuki immediately wrapped her arms around Shizuru. She sighed in content. With her anger quelled, for the moment, everyone else took their seats and thought of a good way to bring up what they were there for.

"Sooo…"

"What the hell was that in there!" Haruka yelled.

Everyone winced at her voice. She really didn't know how to tone it down.

"Ara, ara it seems Haruka-san wasn't paying enough attention in health class."

"Shut up Bubuzuke! I know what sex is!"

"Then why is Haruka-san asking?"

"Arg! You're implosive!"

"Impossible, Haruka-chan." Yukino blushed at being reminded what they'd all witnessed.

Shizuru and Natsuki had the good grace to blush. Natsuki coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Your asking why?" Mai exclaimed. "You guys have been missing for two weeks! Two! Did you forget about the Carnival!"

"Oh…well…yeah I guess we did."

"Is that all you can say!" Mai was incredibly frustrated. "We took care of the Obsidian Lord without you!"

"That's great?"

"Arg! Do you not see the problem here?" Mai glared.

"We did all the work and all you did was sex up your girlfriend for two weeks!" Midori added. "Please don't tell me that's all you've been doing!"

Shizuru smiled widely at them. "Natsuki has been doing a most amazing job of "sexing me up" as you put it."

"S-Shizuru!"

"Ara? But it's true is it not my Natsuki?"

"Uh…well…" Natsuki's blush had spread to her whole face. It's not like she wanted to admit that's exactly all they'd been doing. After a day or so spent in that other house, Natsuki decided to move it to her apartment. She'd wanted to be more comfortable while making sweet love to Shizuru and doing it in a stranger's house was exciting and all but she didn't want the family to suddenly return and find them doing that in their home. Sadly she didn't take into consideration that her friends would eventually look for them. Although she figured it wouldn't be a problem considering the location of her apartment was never been revealed. She'd never even mentioned it to anyone! So how was it that they found them?

"Don't be shy Natsuki." Chie grinned. "This is the hottest bit of news to surface in a long time! I'm so glad I spotted you guys coming out of here!"

"Chie…" Natsuki growled. Sadly, she was unable to choke the girl since Shizuru was sitting on her lap and the brunette had just placed a rather pleasant kiss against her lips. All thoughts of injuring anyone went out the window and instead a warm tingle made it's way through her body. Her mind was becoming hazy and turning towards more…less than pure thoughts.

Chie had taken this golden opportunity to whip out her phone and snapped up as many pictures as she could before Natsuki or Shizuru noticed. She'd make so much money with this latest bit of news! The Shizuru fan club would kill for these pictures! Mai sighed at her friend, who was practically drooling.

"That's it! I'm out! I don't need to be even more mentally scarred from these lesbians!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki was somehow able to break away from Shizuru's mind numbing kiss. She glared daggers at the red head.

"Fuck you Nao! You're just jealous cause I'm getting laid!"

"What does getting laid mean, Mai? Can I eat it?" Mikoto asked.

An awkward silence fell upon them. It was becoming obvious that sticking around much longer would lead to more awkward questions from the cat girl. It would probably be best to vacate the premises and leave the lovebirds to their business.

"Well since you guys are okay I guess we'll leave." Mai grabbed Mikoto and made her way to the door. It was no surprise that Nao ran past them and as far away as possible. She'd had enough of the blunette and snake woman to last a lifetime. Yukino pulled away a still ranting Haruka. Midori gave them a thumbs up and followed the others. Chie was about to walk out when a murderous aura stopped her in her tracks.

"Chie-san, I'd appreciate it if you left your phone here." Shizuru smiled sweetly.

"R-Right. S-See you guys around."

"Finally!" Natsuki was glad they were gone at last.

"Ara? Is there a reason Natsuki is glad our visitors are gone?"

Natsuki smirked. "Actually there is." Without warning, she flipped Shizuru onto the couch. "I've been itching to get these clothes off of you."

Shizuru smiled up at her girlfriend. "Then what are you waiting for Nat-su-ki?"

The blunette needed no further invitation and proceeded to undress the lovely brunette.

**Another week later….**

"Natsuki…" Mai and the others were back at Natsuki's apartment. "This is an intervention."

"We think you're addicted to sex." Midori continued.

"I don't care if the mutt has a problem! I'm outta here!" Nao was kept from leaving by Midori.

"Bubuzuke! Your addition is an embarrassment to the Student Council!"

"It's addiction Haruka…"

"Everyone get the fuck out of my apartment!" Natsuki had enough of these random visits even if it was because she supposedly had a problem. "Do yourselves a favor and go get laid!"

**AN:** And that's that. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
